


JSLATNSA Omakes

by MageKing17



Series: JSLATNSA Universe [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Side Story, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17
Summary: Omakes and side-stories for Just So Long As There's No Stuffed Animals.





	JSLATNSA Omakes

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have a note at the start mentioning when it takes place (and, if different, when it's intended to be read).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin binge-watches and wears dramatic outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place from the end of Chapter 9 to the end of Chapter 11; intended to be read after Chapter 12.

Ichimaru Gin froze as he realized what he was seeing.

Reviewing camera fly footage of events that hadn't resulted in a battle was supposed to be boring; a contingency just in case something of interest had happened that they weren't aware of. This footage shouldn't have been any different: it was just some schoolkids walking home and talking in such low voices the camera fly couldn't even pick it up.

Nonetheless, it was definitely of interest.

Gin was surprised to see the Kurosaki boy that Aizen was so interested in walking with a girl who, despite wearing a school uniform, was clearly Kuchiki Rukia. He didn't recognize the other girl with them, but the other boy waiting for them that Ichigo broke off to talk to Gin recognized as the Quincy.

What _are_ they talking about so animatedly? Gin silently cursed the poor audio pickup on the camera fly and the fact that this footage isn't live, so he can't exactly just move it closer to listen better. From the Quincy's angry stance, this probably _should_ have resulted in a battle... and yet, somehow, it didn't.

To top it all off, Kurosaki Ichigo was at the center of it.

Gin frowned. Aizen was terribly upset that this particular child hadn't awakened to his powers, yet if he were just an ordinary kid right now, why _exactly_ was Kuchiki Rukia following him around in a gigai, to the point where she apparently infiltrated his school? And what is his relationship with the Quincy?

And how, exactly, could Gin use this to his advantage?

Well, before anything else, he needed to double-check all of the camera fly footage they had of Kuchiki Rukia; there was clearly _something_ he'd missed. He called up the footage of the first battle against Fishbone D, playing it and replaying it as he tried to think of what it might mean.

Fishbone D had been carefully calibrated based on data of Rukia's combat capabilities so that it would be enough of a threat to inspire desparation, and the plan seemed foolproof: it would home in on the Kurosaki boy's overflowing reiatsu and then be exactly overwhelming enough to force Aizen's desired outcome. Only it apparently got lost the moment it arrived, because it wandered around Karakura Town long enough for Rukia to find and eliminate it... which also raised doubts about Fishbone D's careful calibration, because she took it down without even releasing Shikai.

Gin paused and reviewed his last thought: _without even releasing Shikai._ Were there _any_ recordings of Kuchiki Rukia releasing her Zanpakutō throughout the entire deployment thus far? After quickly reviewing the footage again, it seemed the answer was "no". There _was_ a brief moment where she seemed like she _might_ be about to give her release command, but somebody else ( _presumably_ Urahara Kisuke, although Gin was starting to think that making that presumption was a trap) took her away with Shunpo.

 _With Shunpo._ Something about that reminded Gin of an incident where Aizen had wanted to turn the ghost of one of Kurosaki's classmate's brother into a Hollow, but was foiled at the last second... and the only footage they got was the blur of Shunpo right before the camera fly was destroyed. Destroyed by a wide-area attack strong enough to instantly take out the Hollows sent after the Plus? Perhaps, or...

It took but a few moments for Gin to find the footage of Kisuke and his associate ( _Tsukabishi Tessai_ supplied some part of his mind) defeating the stealth-Hollow Aizen had sent to lure out the "unknown element" assisting Kuchiki Rukia. Rather convenient, how it turned out to be a known-all-along element after all. Even more convenient how Tessai just _happened_ to arrive in a camera fly blind spot. Hmm...

He was out of time for today; he needed to get back to the footage he was _supposed_ to be reviewing, or Aizen might wonder exactly what he'd been doing instead. Tomorrow, however...

* * *

Three days later, Gin sighed as he determined that the number of times Kurosaki Ichigo appeared on camera fly footage since Kuchiki Rukia's deployment to the human world could be measured on one finger. _Just_ that one time, which made Gin suspicious in the first place. Now the fact that it was the _only_ time made him even _more_ suspicious. With how much of Karakura Town the camera flies covered at any given moment, he should be showing up all the time walking to or from school, and instead it was just the once.

The odds that Kurosaki was evading them all by chance were astronomical. The question was whether he was doing it on purpose or not; he might be able to instinctively sense them somehow, and subconsciously avoid them. Or perhaps someone else ( _Kisuke, maybe_ ) could detect them and was arranging for the boy to be elsewhere whenever possible. Is that why Kuchiki Rukia had infiltrated Kurosaki's school? To exercise a measure of control over him?

Aizen seemed unconcerned ever since "discovering" that Urahara Kisuke was working with Kuchiki Rukia; as far as he was concerned, his current experiment would render the former Captain's interference moot. Gin thought that was doubtful, but since Aizen seemed disinclined to let Gin observe said experiment, it was always possible Gin was wrong and Aizen was right; Gin just didn't have enough information to say either way. Still, Gin was wondering if maybe he should conduct an experiment of his own the next time Aizen was distracted...

* * *

"The old man is lookin' for ya," Gin spoke the moment he entered the observation room. "You _and_ Tousen, for some reason."

Aizen didn't look away from the screen. "I heard. It is interesting that it's just the two of us, however... I'll fetch Tousen. This experiment should be fine without us for a short period of time."

Gin nodded absently as Aizen left, then turned his attention towards the camera fly controls. _If somebody really _can_ detect the camera flies, then let's see what they make of this..._

He'd scouted out the location two days ago; it was suitably abandoned, and in-person observation would allow him to spot somebody avoiding the camera flies. Yes, this should prove entertaining. Gin grabbed his reiatsu-concealment cloak and got moving... he'd need to hurry if he wanted to arrive in time to catch anyone investigating the sudden appearance of a camera fly swarm.

* * *

The sound of a muffled explosion came as a surprise to Gin, who was standing on a nearby rooftop and looking for signs of movement; he hadn't seen anyone arrive, but maybe they'd come from the opposite direction. Hmm... that almost sounded like a basement wall blowing up.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting _that_..."

To be honest, he hadn't been expecting anyone to actually show up; he'd half-convinced himself he was reading too deeply into a handful of coincidences. Well, he'd give them a few minutes to realize nothing was inside before doing anything else...

...Hmm. They're being awfully thorough about checking every nook and cranny of the warehouse. Maybe they'll react if he lets the camera flies resume their patrols?

Ah-ha. Two Shinigami coming out the front door. Kuchiki Rukia and—oh. Oh _my_ , that _is_ interesting.

"Well well well," Gin drawled after removing his cloak; the familiar-looking orange-haired one in front froze in surprise, and Rukia followed suit behind him. "I didn't actually expect my little trap to actually _catch_ anything."

Slowly, the Shinigami turned their heads up to look at Gin, but said nothing; well, Gin would keep trying to get a reaction with words for at least a little longer.

"How d'ya think Aizen would react if I told him about _this?_ " he said, grinning wide.


End file.
